canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Song VS Thunderbolt HR
1 steht im Reservat neben Armin- Thunderbolt will den Hype wie Pokemon macht auf Pikachu und ist in Wirklichkeit nur ein Kugelblitz, nenn dich Ailton Thunderbolt ist in Wirklichkeit Eggmans Versuchsobjekt, die alles schlemmen mag denn du zeigst uns, wie fett ein Chinchilla werden kann kann man dich nicht einfach ersetzen, ich will Regan battlen doch jetzt kriege ich Thunderbolt, die kann man mit einem Endosomier verwechseln Thunderbolt sieht hässlicher aus als ein Baku und wenn sie neben mir stehen würde, wäre ich plötzlich Canku jetzt bekommt der kleine Fettsack eine gewischt fronte ich dich damit kommst du damit an "Hey, ich bin nur zu klein für mein Gewicht" du wiegst tausende Tonnen du Hoe und wärst du so groß, wie dein Gewicht es sagen würde, wäre nicht mal Canku so groß und das Shippen mit Eggman macht sogar Sinn ihr Fettsäcke schließlich sieht ihr beide so aus, als ob ihr Schiffe gefressen hättet du hattest den Teufel gebattlet und nun bekommst du einen himmlischen Front du bist süß und flauschig? Nein, du bist so fett und ungepflegt, du schimmelst schon XD von Armin Ey in neun Monaten is Kobri schon halb so fett wie du, Mach doch ne Band mit Bearenger und Zomom, dann seid ihr die Fettsack-Crew. 5 Eggmans, 15 Bigs, und so circa 60 Moguls machen so dein Umfang aus, und du fetter Zwerg wärst höchstens in nem Vore-RS der härteste Baus 2 und Armin stehen vor einer Toilette- Thunderbolt ist nur am Fressen und muss deswegen wie schon bei The B aussetzen du kannst dich noch nicht mal mit deinem A*sch auf die Toilette draufsetzen ich brauche keinen Punchingball, auch wenn ich den Fettsack boxe für solch eine grandiose Sparidee bekommst du erstmal den Win der Woche jap, diesmal keine McDoanlds-Location von mir, wäre sonst schei*e schließlich kannst du jede Filiale unterscheiden Armin hat mir einen Witz erzählt und ich musste laut lachen denn deine Toilette ist der Grand Canyon in jeder Runde von dir gibts viele Features, die man sich besser geben kann bist du etwa so fett, dass du nichtmal deine Arme bewegen kannst? Thunderbolt ist man endlich für immer los schließlich bist du Raptors Lieblings-Egg Boss du bist kein süßes Chinchillavieh, sondern ein fettes Ferkel eine weitere Tonne zuzunehmen würdest du nichtmal merken leider bist du kein zugefüllter Luftballon, der platzen tut dank einer Nadel denn dann würdest du endlich die Fresse halten von Armin Ey in neun Monaten is Kobri schon halb so fett wie du, Mach doch ne Band mit Bearenger und Zomom, dann seid ihr die Fettsack-Crew. 5 Eggmans, 15 Bigs, und so circa 60 Moguls machen so dein Umfang aus, und du fetter Zwerg wärst höchstens in nem Vore-RS der härteste Baus 3 steht alleine vor einem Zaun und es ist dunkel- Du fragst dich, warum Armin zum zweiten mal die selbe Hook bringt? weil das einfach die f*cking Wahrheit ist wie will Thunderbolt mich punchen, wenn sie erstens zu fett ist, zweitens zu klein ist und drittens zu whack ist? ich gab mir deine Quali und ich musste hart lachen ist heute da, um selbst Pikachu in den Schatten zu stellen und um Agumonia komplett auseinander zu nehmen wehe du trittst nicht an, das wäre ne schei* Nummer ...sonst habe ich Hunger. DESWEGEN bist du in der Massephase X'D du bist einfach ein Fettsack, ich habe dagegen nur fette Lines und ausgerechnet du frontest Adiboo mit Fettenlines? das ist mit Abstand der weltgrößte Selbstf*ck schließlich muss ich bei dir Angst haben, dass du plötzlich um das tausendfache anschwillst der heftigste Diss an Adiboo "du kannst mich nicht klein machen" du bist schon viel zu klein, wie soll ich denn so einen Schei* schaffen? 4 Zeilen Realtalk like CS, das wäre für Armin hammer dein Vater nahm deine fette Mutter und wurde irgendwie schwanger keiner der beiden wollte dich: "Hätte ich nur die Pille genommen" hat deine Mutter gesagt leider ist deine Mutter ein paar Tage später geplatzt von Song They see her rollin', they hatin' patrollin' and trying to catch the thunderbolt to catch the thunderbolt she's so fat, I can't see the mountains they hoping that they're getting rid of her getting rid of her getting rid of her getting rid of her Outro geht durch die Gasse Regan ist also für dich ein Leibgericht? Jetzt wissen wir endlich, wo Regan ist und noch etwas, jemanden mit dem Äußeren fronten obwohl man so fett ist, ist nicht gerade das beste, was du machen kannst weil du dich schon beim Beinheben zu schaffen machst Kategorie:CCB 2016 Achtelfinale